In conventional optical recording medium manufacture, known methods for forming convex-concave shapes called pits or groove/lands, for information recording, include methods wherein a convex-concave pattern corresponding to the convex-concave shapes is transferred from a stamper having the convex-concave pattern to a constituent layer of the optical recording medium. As layers onto which the convex-concave pattern is transferred, stamper-receiving layers, wherein once the convex-concave pattern has been transferred thereto from the stamper, the layers are cured through irradiation of energy beams and the convex-concave pattern is fixed thereby, are studied. Optical recording medium-producing sheets having such stamper-receiving layers have ordinarily a structure wherein one or both faces of the stamper-receiving layer are protected by a release sheet.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3338660    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-25110